Albrecht Automations
Albrecht Automations is a repair and construct shop located within the Erdemten District in northern Kharkorhum. It is managed by Warner Albrecht, a taller-than-average gnome. Detritus and Caliper the warforged are semi-permanent residents here. History Originally, Albrecht Automations was located in a spot previously occupied by a shop called La Bomba, a bomb shop that met an explosive end in an unfortunate baking incident. Albrecht began his work under the shop name W. M. Toy Company where he created clockwork toys sold out of a traveling wagon. When he helped repair a malfunctioning member of the Jade Horde, he was introduced to Khash Khatan and her generals, who offered him a safe place to practice his craft as long as he would repair broken siege machines and other constructs. Albrecht took the offer and traveled with the Horde until the founding of Kharkorhum, where he set up a permanent shop and tweaked his type of business to better suit his new position. He can usually be found in the large garage to the back, but occasionally he can be found working in the 'guest rooms' on his warforged residents. Caliper was a warforged that stuck with Warner after he repaired her malfunctioning movement column, healing the robot's paralysis. Detritus was a champion of the Strife Emperor whose legs have been removed in order to ensure she doesn't escape. She is currently being held until Khash Khatan gives Albrecht the go-ahead to release her, but it is unknown when this will occur. Her legs are permanently located in Albrecht's locked office at the front of his building. In-Game Description You enter Albrecht Automations to the sound of a pounding hammer somewhat far away. Smoke filters through a doorway in the back to the main room of the building, where a silver warforged with a left hand shaped like a claw is reading the newspaper. Her form is light and lithe, made for speed, and her face is completely smooth and made of steel. Her white eyes flick up to you and focus with a small mechanical 'whrr!' and a little rotation. "Amicable greeting. Hello. I presume you're here to speak to Mr. Albrecht? I'll go retrieve him." She leaves you alone to marvel at the floor. A thin layer of glass separates a thousand cogs and gears moving in slow sync below your feet, feeding some great machine you can't see. They make you a bit dizzy. She comes back with short, clipped steps. "Polite request. Please, follow me if you would like to speak with Mr. Albrecht." A pause."Apologetic remorse. If you have questions only, I would ask you not to bother him. I can assist with any queries you might have." If followed: As you go back to the workshop, you see a door with a glass window to your left. Within, another warforged made of black plate metal is plugged into the wall. It fixes you with it's best approximation of an icy glare; it's legs are missing and it's hands are bound behind it's back with a length of cord. '' ''Albrecht is currently working on a ballista that's sitting in pieces in various states of assembly. He's burning something into a piece of wood sitting at a workbench but turns as you approach. He throws up his goggles and fixates crazed-looking eyes on you. You all realize he's more machine than man. "Thank you, Caliper. How can I help you all? Please make it quick, I really must get back to work." Interactions Freeing Detritus Players can talk to Detritus if they so wish. She will ask them to retrieve her legs and help put them back on so she can leave and fulfill her duty. Players must pass a lockpicking check or find another way to get into the office, and then they must pass a 17 intelligence check to help re-attach Detritus' parts to her body. If players do this, they will be brought in for questioning by the Khatan a day later unless they can pass a 16 Charisma check. Prosthetics If players lose an eye, arm, leg or another more exotic body part, they can ask Albrecht to make them a prosthetic for the missing limb. Because of his workload, this will take up to a week and will range in cost from 5 gold to 1000 depending on what the request is and how complex the work being done is. Players can pick from: aesthetic-only prosthetics, movement-enabled prosthetics, feeling-enabled prosthetics, magic-enabled prosthetics, and sentient prosthetics. Weapon Testing Players occasionally will be asked to test out new prototype siege weaponry for a small reward. Category:Locations